


Close Encounters of the Polandball (Fanart)

by tputovani



Series: FIFA World Cup 2018 Fanart [6]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Polandball (Webcomic)
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, FIFA World Cup, Fan Comics, Gen, Polish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tputovani/pseuds/tputovani
Summary: What will happen if he met Polskaball at first time?





	Close Encounters of the Polandball (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is embeded from [my deviantArt page](https://www.deviantart.com/32929wt).

Thank you for watching.


End file.
